Wearable computing devices, such as Google Glass™, video gaming input devices, and health and fitness wearable devices, are used by a diverse body of wearers in a diverse set of circumstances. Wearable computing devices, in one example, enable users to manipulate and interact with a software application executing upon a stationary computing device (e.g., home use, work use, etc.). While this circumstance may present the user with reasonable opportunity for power recharging, wearable computing devices are also commonly used outdoors with little or no access to charging opportunities. Additionally, applications for wearable computing devices include activity intense usage which limits opportunities for recharging the wearable device such as applications involving medical surgery. There is a need for power expansion and recharging options beyond those available on the market today. For descriptions of example wearable computing devices, see U.S. Pat. No. 8,203,502 entitled “Wearable Heads-Up Display with Integrated Finger-Tracking Input Sensor” and filed May 25, 2011, and U.S. Patent Application No. 20140016800 entitled “Wearable Computing Device with Behind-Ear Bone-Conduction Speaker” and filed Jan. 16, 2014, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
At present, for example, external battery power packs are available for common handheld electronic devices. Although these may be useful in recharging items such as tablet computers and cellular telephones, they are often too heavy and unwieldy to provide ample power expansion and recharging opportunity for wearable computing devices. Indeed, the present trend with wearable computing devices is towards ever smaller, lighter, and comfortable devices which allow the wearer easy range of action during use.
Additionally, there are other functions that are often limited or unavailable in current wearable especially heads-up wearable devices. For instance, some of the functionalities that are often missing include: expandable data storage, encrypted data storage, ability to choose when and how to send data to the cloud or to servers, ability to capture images that convey the immersiveness of having and using a heads-up display, ability to remotely access wearable hardware through an alternative channel to the factory default ones, and more.